Stars in the sky
by FallingPixels
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, runs away from her father and meets Celeste, the Star Dragon who plans on training Lucy. She soon meets Natsu and Igneel and a few other Dragons. She thought Natsu was in love with her until she seen him kissing Lisanna, causing her to go on a journey to find Celeste since she'd dropped Lucy off when she was 10. (Look at my Profile to see the rest.) -Natsu&Lucy
1. His star

**Author's Note: **This just popped into my head. I might alter Living life to the fullest and end up deleting it, and making this story if you get what I'm trying to say. So I stayed home on Wednesday because I could barely walk. My right leg hurts like fuck though. ewe

Also, I'm only planning on doing Lucy's Pov since it's basically about her and Natsu's relationship, but I will try to fit some of Natsu's Pov in here like I did before. Those Pov's sucked tho. XP I might include some Japanese in here, but I'll tell you guys what it means.~ c:

So on Thursday in World Geo, I was chewing gum when a huge chunk of my tooth came out. I freaked out since it's not a baby tooth. The dentist did a root-canal and all so it fucking sucked, but I never let them finish it so that's one reason why-Then on Friday I stayed home again and went to the library with my mother and picked out around 15 or 19 Manga books. Sailor Moon, Full metal Alchemist, Ultra cute, Naruto. I think that's it. I'm too lazy to go look at the stack in my room, on my desk since I'm in the kitchen with my huge sweat-shirt on, listening to Snowy Fairy while my brother's sleeping on the couch. Rango's playing in the background, so lel. It's cold in here and my boyfriend fell asleep talking to me on my new Lucy account since the other was disabled. I didn't even have a back up and there were a bunch of pictures on there I wanted. This is why I need my damn Flash Drive but I can't find it anywhere. I think my brother has it stashed somewhere in his room. Lil shit. ;A;

Also on Friday this random dude kept talking to me while I was looking at my Tumblr, Facebook accounts, and my bio on Fanfiction. He was really annoying, asking me questions like _what's your name, how old are you, where do you live, did you come alone, who'd you come with, what school do you go to, can I add you on your Facebook? _Like, dude do you really want to get stabbed by me? I will fucking stab chu-so I added him on an account I barely use and he sent me a message before he left, then I unfriended him. X'D I'm so mean. Gomen if this chapter is fast-paced. If it is, please tell me. ;-; I haven't even finished the first Sailor Moon book. That's how lazy I am when it comes to reading, but I do admit I love reading. I usually skim through Fanfictions if I'm on a computer. If I'm at home reading it and it's really good then I'll try to read the whole thing.

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters. **__**(I will be adding my OC in here as well, but I'm changing her name from Crystal to Lily or Sky. Something that sounds Celestial-ish or Stellar-ish.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Are we more than friends?<strong>

**Lucy's Pov~**

**Flashback***

_I looked around, tears streaming down my face as I ran into the forest with scratches on my arms, legs, and cheeks. I panted for air since my lungs _

_were weak, hoping I could outrun him. _

''_Lucy Heartfilia…!" I heard him shout my name. He must've been at least what? 5 feet away from me. He was the reason why I was running through the forest my mother had, hidden away from my father. Sometimes she'd take me there with her to train. She wanted to see if I could try and summon one of the Celestial spirits, but I never could. I knew I was close to summoning one though. The sun was slowly setting, making the sky turn scarlet. When I couldn't take it any longer I collapsed onto the ground. Everything went black._

_I woke up to hear the sound of birds in the trees. The forest was thick with undergrowth. The last time I'd been here there were barely any trees, making it look like a field. I gripped the grass that was soaked with dew. My hand grazed something. Something warm and rough. I shifted to my stomach so I wasn't on my side anymore, opening my chocolate colored eyes to stare at the Dragon that lay before me. At first I felt like screaming but nothing came out of my mouth. I stood up, trying not to step on the yellow and blue tail. Instead I tripped over it, alerting the Dragon. It opened it's green eyes, staring straight at me. _

''_Don't be afraid, young one.'' It spoke, wrapping it's tail around me to bring me up to it's face. I gulped, knowing the Dragon could sense my fear so I squirmed to only be put in a sitting position. _

''_W-who are you?" I asked, fidgeting in my spot. Of course, I was scared. I mean who wouldn't be?_

''_I'm the Star Dragon, Celeste.'' _

''_Star Dragon…?"_

''_Yes.'' She stood up, moving her tail away from me. The Dragon looked down at me, but I didn't understand what she wanted me to do...''Coming?" _

''_O-oh..'' I said before climbing up the Dragon's back. Celeste opened her blue wings that had yellow stars on them, letting out a roar before taking off into the clouds. I held on tight. I still didn't trust her, but I did trust her with my life._

''_I knew you mother, Layla. What's your name, child?" She asked, concentrating on where to land. _

''_Lucy. Lucy Heart-''_

_She cut me off before I could say my full name, ''Yes, I know. Your last name is Heartfilia.'' _

_Well isn't she nice? I thought slowly closing my eyes. The same thing happened to me, but I didn't wake up until she landed. _

XXX

''_Lucy, we're here. Wake up.'' _

_My eyes shot open and I hopped off her back, relieved to be able to walk once again. How long was I asleep? I looked around to see a few more Dragons, so I hid behind Celeste's yellow and blue striped tail, blushing. I spotted a boy with pink hair, splashing water at one of the Dragon's in an attempt to wake the sleeping Dragon. He shook his head, before looking at the boy with a smirk. Me and Celeste got closer to the both of them, listening to their conversation:_

''_So it's funny, eh?" The Dragon stood up, causing the boy to let out a scream. He seemed to be around my age. The Dragon he splashed water on seemed a bit bigger than the others. _

''_That's Igneel,'' Celeste said to me, ''and the boy with him is Natsu.'' _

_So that's his name...Natsu. I kept up with Celeste's pace, trying my best to hide, but a few of the Dragon's looked over at me with curiosity in their eyes. There were a bunch of healing herbs around which I noticed along with some random flowers, trees, and bushes. Igneel and Natsu continued splashing water on each other, ignoring my presence. Once they were done Natsu looked over at me, seeing I was trying to hide on the side of Celeste by speed-walking. He pointed in my direction, looking up at Igneel for an answer. Natsu then ran over to us, making me run up front, even though I didn't know where I was going I just kept on walking to only find him walking next to me. I squeaked and jumped on Celeste's snout. The pinkette snorted. _

''_Who are you?'' He asked, tilting his head to the side. _

_Celeste had stopped and placed me on the ground, smirking at the both of us. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't notice me blushing. ''Lucy...''_

''_It's nice to meet you Lugi, I'm Natsu!'' He held out his hand. _

''_It's __**Lucy**__, Pinky.'' I huffed, crossing my arms. _

''_My hair isn't pink. It's Salmon.'' He growled. _

''_Sure, Natsu.'' I patted him on the head, joining up with Celeste again._

''_Hey, Lugi. Wanna see something?" He asked making me turn around and groan._

''_Sure.'' _

_Natsu smirked and lit his hands on fire, chasing me around in circles. I screamed, running over to Igneel. He just sat there watching us run around him looking kind of confused. From the first moment I seen him I knew something was off about him. Freaking pyro! I then rushed over to Celeste, hiding on her left side so Natsu couldn't see me, but he did eventually find me. I continued screaming while backing away into a clump of herbs. He his hands out, grinning._

''_You scream like a girl, Lugi.'' _

''_That's because I am a girl! You're an idiot.'' I puffed my cheeks out, hitting him on the head. _

''_You're really scary.'' He cried, rubbing the bump on his head. _

''_Mother of Mavis, stop crying.'' I hissed._

XXX

I remembered those days, but Natsu doesn't remember much so I hid my Dragon slaying magic and turned to my keys so Natsu wouldn't know it was me who he trained with back then. I held Plue's key in my hand, and began to poke the sleeping Dragon slayer who was laying in my lap. He shot up, his head hit my chin.

''What are you doing, Lucy?" He asked, rubbing his head.

I reached for Happy with tears streaming down my face, soaking the blue cat's fur with my tears, which he didn't want. Happy squirmed out of my grasp and jumped into the pink Dragon slayer's arms. I cupped my chin with my hands, closing my eyes and continued crying.

''Shuddap, meanie.''

''I'm mean? You're the one who's poking me in the face with a key! You could've stabbed me-''

''Why would I stab you?" I glared at him, slowly turning around so my back was to him.

''Maybe because I read your novel...''

''You what?'' I screamed, hitting him on the head like I did when we were kids.

Wendy rolled over Happy and stood up, apologizing a million times. Her short blue hair made me frown though. Why cut off such beautiful hair? Breaking Aquarius's key had taken it's toll on me. It hit me hard so I kind of fell into a unnoticable depression. I always tried hiding my face in a sweat-shirt and covered up my hands since I didn't want people asking me questions. The pink slayer crawled over to me so he was now positioned behind me, his arms gently wrapped around my waist as he tugged me closer to him. ''You don't need to be such a softie, you know.''

I squirmed uncomfortably between his thighs, blushing. I leaned against him letting his abnormal body heat warm me. ''W-what? Shut up-''

His fingertips gently grazed my waistline, allowing his fingers to become soothingly warm to the tough as he kissed my shoulder gently from behind. ''Fine, if you say so.''

I squirmed again blushing deeper, looking up at him with my chocolate brown orbs. ''Ugh. What are you doing?"

He began petting my blonde hair. I swear I almost slapped him. I blushed and continued letting him pet my hair while trying to crawl over to Mira who pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of us. I swear I was going to burn her phone with Natsu.

I asked Natsu if he remembered anything from a month ago, but he claimed he doesn't remember a thing, leaving a small star on the left side of my neck. It was like a knife to the heart when he said he didn't remember that either. The mark on my neck would kind of burn and glow when he was near me. I tried hiding it by putting my hood up, which fell off, exposing the mark. I froze as he stared at me.

''Luce, where'd you get that weird mark?" He tilted his head.

Seriously? Now I think he's just lying...I covered the mark with my hand and smiled, ignoring his question. I sat down on a chair, staring at Mira while Natsu observed me closely. I face-desked, and moved to the other chair while Mira just giggled.

''Natsu, stop it.'' I hissed, glaring at him. Happy hopped up onto the counter and rolled over my eggs. I grabbed him and began pulling his whiskers. ''Oh, so you thought I wouldn't pull your whiskers off?''

Natsu watched from the chair I was sitting in a few seconds ago watching his childhood companion. Carla scoffed and rolled her eyes. Wendy watched from her spot, sitting next to Romeo which made my match-making senses tingle-I hopped over to the two with hearts in my eyes.

''So, whatcha doin'?" I asked, Natsu stood behind me continuing to examine the mark he'd left months ago, which he never noticed up until now. Wendy just stared at me like I was crazy. I stood up and dragged her outside of the guild.

''Do you know anything about me and Natsu? Something the others don't know-''

''Lucy-san, I already noticed it.'' She smiled.

''W-wait what?"

''You don't know do you?" She puffed her cheeks. ''You're pregnant-''

''Someone's going to die tonight, Wendy hold me back,'' She grabbed my hood. ''Let me at that bastard!''

Wendy let go with a confused look on her face. I turned around to look back at her, ''No, you're supposed to make sure I don't punch him in the face-''

''Lucy-san you're really weird.''

''I'm _not_ weird.'' I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. Natsu shook his head, clearly disagreeing with me. I swear I will slap that pink bastard! Which I did, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek. Happy sat next to him, trying his best to not choke on the fish he was eating while laughing his blue ass off. ''Yeah, choke on it, cat.'' I hissed.

''What's eating you, Luce?" Natsu asked, looking worried.

''Nothing. I'm going home early if that's fine with you two-''

''Nope!''

''What-''

Natsu sighed and repeated what he said again: ''You aren't going home early today. We're going on another mission.''

''Aye! We don't wanna hear you complain about you needing rent money anymore.'' Happy squeaked. I swear I was going to knock some sense into that cat.

''Why can't you two go? You're both big boys and can handle it,'' I said, still dragging Wendy with me. ''Plus, I wanna take a walk with Wendy in the forest. I'll be back though.''

''If you aren't, me and Happy will come after you two.'' He grinned making me dash out the guild doors.

By the time we got into the forest it was already past noon. Like, around 4 PM. I pulled out a book from the small bag I was carrying on my back. It was about plants. We talked a bit, but not much.

''It says here that the Pixiebell is a rare plant that holds large amounts of magical energy. Do you think it's in this forest?" I turned to look at the short bluenette who just smiled.

''Well, if it was wouldn't Porlyusica have it?''

''True. What if she doesn't though?'' I questioned, as we sat down on the ground. Wendy told me I was 2 months along with my pregnancy and I should be showing within a few more months, possibly 2 more months. _I really fucked up now!_ I let out a sigh, looking up while Wendy continued looking around at the plants surrounding us. ''Hey, Wendy.''

''Yes, Lucy-san can I help you?"

''I think I found the plant we were talking about earlier...'' I pointed to where the small plant grew. It had a tall, woody stem which seemed to be around 60 cm - and it was encased in small, pale-green calyxes - cup shaped leaves which resemble bells. There were a few blue and purple flowers surrounding it. The both of us rushed over to it. We could feel magic deep within the small plant. I then began digging it up as quickly as I could. Luckily, I was still wearing my sweat-shirt. I placed the plant on it, wrapping it up nicely.

I knew this was dangerous, but I'd rather take it than have it fall into the hands of evil...I let Wendy carry it back to my apartment we put it in a pot and sealed it with a bubble, one Celeste taught me how to use. A bright green light surrounded the plant. If someone else tried to take it out of the pot they'd most likely fail so I put it in my bathroom, locking the door from the inside and closing it. This plant was powerful and we couldn't take any risks so I put a seal on the door, a priestess taught me how to use one that would most likely come in handy. One that would keep people out. It was strong, but I wasn't really sure if it was strong enough. I had a strong feeling someone would try to steal it while we were out on our mission. The two of us left, feeling uneasy. I asked the landlady if she could make sure no one gets into my apartment while we were out, she instantly asked for rent money. I swear I can't live on this planet anymore.

XXX

Natsu and Happy groaned, both laying on a table. I slapped the back of his head making him yelp out in pain. I smirked, quite amused.

''Get off the table, idiot.''

''Fine.'' He rolled off and onto his feet with Happy in his arms.

How could someone like him be the father of my unborn child? How will he take it if I tell him I'm pregnant? Should I even tell him? I flinched at the thought of him rejecting me. Wendy looked up at me with her brown eyes, then back at Carla.

''Erza, Gray, and Lisanna all went on a mission together so they should be back soon. Let's move out.''

''Wait aren't you going to tell us what the mission is?" I crossed my arms.

''We just have to defeat some weird spider things for 200,000 Jewels-''

''Good because I need rent money before the land lady freaks out.'' I huffed, dragging the two slayers and their cats out of the guild. ''Where are they exactly?"

''They're actually attacking the town right now-'' Natsu said, pointing to two giant spiders. This totally felt like a video game…

''You're such an idiot. You should've told us beforehand.'' I facepalmed, making Natsu flinch. What's his problem?

''_Open gate of the lion, Loki!''_

''_Fire Dragon's roar!''_

''_Sky Dragon's roar!''_

After we finished off the spiders we only obtained half of the amount, since Natsu always destroys something that only gets us half. We thanked the man and headed back to the guild. Wendy headed to Fairy Hills with Erza. The three came back minutes after we left on our own mission. At least we didn't choose a 3 month mission. That would definitely kill me. I kinda felt weak so I sat down in my usual spot near Mira, who was cleaning the counter. Natsu sat down next to me with Happy in his arms.

''Hey, Luce what's wrong?"

''I'm just tired. Don't worry,'' I smiled at him. The smile disappeared within seconds. Happy squirmed out of Natsu's arms and over to me. He began poking my face. _Can't you leave me alone for 5 minutes? Damn!_ In a matter of seconds, Natsu picked me up bridal-style. Mira took another picture of us making my face turn as red as Erza's hair. ''Mira, I swear once I get my hands on that phone I'll obliterate it into tiny fucking pieces.''

''Oh my.~'' The silver-haired beauty smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

I cursed under my breath and began flailing, hoping he'd soon put me down, which he did. Natsu pulled me into a random hug, but ended up sniffing me. He looked at me with confusion written on his face.

''Luce, why do you smell weird?"

''W-what? Why _are _you smelling me?" I hissed.

''Why do you smell milky?"

''Wha - I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it's my conditioner...'' I lied. I knew I something like this would happen. _This pink bastard's gonna regret impregnating me!_

''I see.'' He picked me up again and ran out the guild doors without another word. Happy followed close behind.

When we got there, just the thing I feared was in my house standing in front of the bathroom door. I pulled out my whip, thrusting it forward so it wrapped around the stranger's ankle, and pulled it back so he fell onto his side. A low growl sounded from Natsu which wasn't really normal if you think about it. The hooded figure didn't try to attack, but disappeared instead. Natsu and I both looked at each other with blank expressions. We continued to the bathroom where I put the seal on, removing it by saying a few words. I opened the door to find the Pixiebell on the floor where I left it. _Good. _I let out a sigh of relief and closed the door, leaving the plant on the floor in the bathroom with the door open. Natsu shut the window which should've been locked in the first place. I knew I locked it when I left. That little shit!

''What was that about, Lucy?" Natsu asked, sitting down on my couch. I sat down between his thighs, which wasn't really normal. I was comfortable though.

''The plant you seen in the bathroom is the Pixiebell, a rare plant that's full of magic energy. It's powerful and people would die just to get their hands on it so I'm gonna try and save it.'' I said, snuggling against the Dragon slayer. He smiled, resting his chin on my head and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

''Now I see why that asshole tried breaking into your bathroom,'' He chuckled. I looked up at him with my coffee brown eyes to only have him kiss my forehead. I blushed but didn't say anything else. ''Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

''I'm not sure, why? I might stay home and sleep some more.'' I squirmed, making him moan in the process. I ignored it, leaning against him I pulled his head down, closer to mine, kissing him on the cheek. I swear I seen him blush.

''Just curious.'' He smiled, now holding me tightly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

''Curiosity, huh?" I poked his cheek, while puffing my own with air. ''Hey, Natsu. Can I ask you something?"

''Sure.'' His voice was calm and soothing just like his abnormal body heat. I squirmed, letting out a yawn.

''Are we more than friends?"

''What makes you think that?"

''Are you going to answer my question, Dragon slayer?" I huffed. ''Like, do you want to stretch our relationship that far? I'm kinda scared of losing our friendship. What if something goes wrong?"

''I'm willing to risk it all.'' He replied.

I was shocked to hear him say that. I always thought he had a crush on Lisanna Maybe I was wrong…

XXX

I woke up to find myself in Natsu's arms. I removed his arms from my waist and stood up, stretching my limbs while the Dragon slayer behind me snored softly. Happy was running around in circles in the kitchen which kinda surprised me since I never seen him do it.

''Happy, it's 10 AM. What are you doing?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

The blue cat stopped dead in his tracks and rushed over to me, hugging my leg. ''Do you have any food?" He asked, whining like a kid.

''What happened to all the fish you usually stash away in your backpack?" I was now wide awake. I glanced over my shoulder to check on Natsu who slept on the couch, shifting but he showed no sign of waking up. I looked back down at the blue cat.

''I ran out, besides, I forgot to put some in it.''

''I'm not really sure what I have since we usually go to the guild and eat there...'' I opened my fridge to find nothing inside. ''Should we just go to the guild and get something to eat? Natsu can stay here by himself if he's _that_ tired.'' I pulled a piece of paper and began writing on it:

_Natsu, Happy and I went to the guild to get something to eat you can join us or stay here an sleep if you like. We'll be back in a few hours or so. Plus I need to go shopping for food. _

We hurried down to the guild so Happy would stop meowing my ears off about how good salmon was. I opened the guild doors and rushed over to Mira who stood behind the counter with Kinana and Laki, cleaning like always.

''Mira, please get Happy some fish before he drives me crazy,''' I ran my fingers through my short, blonde hair trying to calm down. ''He's been talking about nothing but _fish_. Also, can you help me with shopping? I need some more food since Natsu and Happy keep eating everything I buy.'' I groaned into my hands. Mira giggled, placing a plate full of fish in front of Happy.

''Sure, I'll help you. I need to buy some more supplies for the guild anyway.'' She said, watching Happy stuff as much fish as he could into his little green bag. We headed out again, grabbing things we needed. With Mira it took at least 3 hours just for us to grab things and check out. Mira basically grabbed everything - I swear I'm never going shopping with her ever again. My legs and feet hurt like hell. By the time we got done it was already 12. I found Natsu watching Tv on my couch, but ignored him and continued towards the kitchen with Happy on my heels dragging two plastic bags behind him. I swear I had to set the food down and take a picture of him. It was just so cute...yes, _cute_.

Happy twitched his whiskers and flicked a blue ear. I helped him with the two bags he managed to drag back while Mira put a few things of mine away. We exchanged a few things even though we told them to separate our food, but Mira insisted she'd pay for it. I didn't argue. I barely had any money since we only get half of the reward money. I puffed my cheeks full of air. I heard Natsu change the channel to something other than whatever he was watching, to the Grand Magic games. Once Mira and I were done switching items she hugged me, walked past Natsu waving her hand in the air to let the slayer know she was leaving then shut the door behind her.

''Some work, huh, Happy…" I sat down in a chair, removing my running shoes.

''Aye!'' He smiled putting away the last of the food we'd bought.

For some reason I decided to wear shorts today, which I soon replaced with Erza's extra cloth pants. I felt more comfortable in them. I kept my sweatshirt on, not risking it if my apartment was cold. I could've just used Natsu as a furnace, but I didn't feel like cuddling with him at the moment. I ended up sitting with him anyway, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in closer.

''Why wasn't there anything to eat?" Natsu asked, nuzzling the side of my face which sent a shiver up my spine.

''Because you and Happy keep eating my food,'' I imitated his growl. ''What happened to you two sleeping at your own house, eh?"

''We like it here, don't we, Happy?" Natsu grinned. I barely slapped his chest making the pinkette groan. ''Ouch. That hurt, Luce.''

''I barely touched you.'' I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Happy puffed his cheeks, smirking. ''He liiiiiiiikes her-''

I yanked that cat by the tail, watching him dangle in front of me. ''Say what?"

''Natsu! Lucy's being mean!'' He cried out. I rolled my eyes and hugged that stupid ass cat.

''You aren't _dying_ are you?" I asked. That's when Natsu looked away; his pink hair covered his face. ''N-Natsu are you okay? Was it something I said?" I hugged Happy tighter with wide eyes. It took him a few minutes to respond, and when he did he only brushed it off, giving me his grin.

''I'm fine. Don't worry about it.''

''No, tell me _now_.'' I said through clenched teeth.

''...when you said dying Future Lucy just appeared in my head.'' He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug which I half expected.

''I won't die. Besides, we're in the future. Not the past.'' I escaped his tight hug and poked his face.

''Right...'' A smile decorated his face. I shivered then screamed when I realized he picked me up bridal-style again and ran to my bed, leaving Happy behind. The blue Exceed did manage to keep up with us. He hopped up on the bed next to me. I had to admit, I was exhausted from all that shopping. Natsu ran off to stuff his face with the food I just bought. Within 5 minutes I ended up passing out with Happy curled up near my stomach. It was like he knew I was pregnant, but he couldn't. Sure, Natsu probably knew I was lying to him. I still had my sweatshirt on...Natsu finished in the next 2 minutes, noticing I was asleep he hopped in next to me. All we did that day was nothing but sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I feel like I rushed this chapter... after all it is 12 pages long in Google docs - so that should be around 6,000 words or so? If not then that was a waste of time I spent. I spent 3 or 4 days on this chapter so it should be long. eue

It's 10:10 PM and I plan on getting a lot of sleep since I have a Science test sometime this week, so yeh. This chapter was finished on 9/21~

I'll mostly type these on Google docs and yes, this is the new Living life to the fullest story. I'm putting together a better plot since the first one I had kind of fell apart, so I added Lucy being pregnant into it so they're be more problems for her and Natsu to face.


	2. Lighting up the sky

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters. **_ _**If I did, I'd have a bunch of NaLu packed in it. I own Star so far.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The stars, sky, moon all come together<strong>

**Lucy's Pov~**

A shiver ran up my spine as I placed my hand on the place where Natsu should've been sleeping. It was still warm, meaning he must've left a few minutes ago. The warmth drained from the sheet. I gripped the sheet, making a fist in the process. I didn't feel like getting up at all until that moment…I flung the covers over covering my mouth and ran past Natsu, who I didn't notice until I was on my knees with my hands on both sides of the toilet. Natsu poked his head in along with Happy. The pinkette stood next to me rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down. It worked for a second then I just went back to vomiting. Happy held his nose while trying to eat some fish. Clearly, it didn't work so he threw it on the floor, and began whining about how he could smell my vomit from where he sat. I didn't care I just wanted the slayer's damn brat out of me. I've been like this for weeks, even though I've only known I was pregnant for 2 days. When I finished I threw my arms around Natsu, allowing him to pick me up and take me back to bed. I went back to sleep for at least 4 more hours before waking up with Happy curled up next to me.

I groaned into my pillow before shooting up with my hair all messed up from tossing and turning. I brushed my hair then put it in a ponytail and grabbed some shorts and a white shirt, slipping them on quickly. I found Natsu sitting on my couch like nothing happened. All I wanted to do was sleep. Natsu dragged me to the guild by taking a 'shortcut' even though I told him we should've just went the same way we always go. I let go of Natsu's hand and spotted some movement ahead, heading straight for me. A black cat appeared out of no where and randomly jumped into my arms. I accidently dropped her on the ground earning a grunt from the small cat.

''Natsu look what I found.~'' I beamed. ''She's so fluffy!'' I squatted down and poked her stomach. She reacted by swiping a black paw at me, flicking her ears backwards.

''Don't touch my stomach. I'll slice you into pieces!'' She hissed.

I puffed my cheeks as Natsu watched the both of us. I grabbed the cat without saying another word.

''Lucy what are you doing with that cat?" He asked, poking the cat's right ear with a finger.

''Taking her with us to the guild,'' I smiled, ''besides, I'll need someone else to be home when you guys aren't there.''

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued leading us to the guild.

''Natsu!~ Lucy's replacing us with that other cat!'' Happy whined, sitting on the Dragon slayer's shoulder. He brushed it off with a grunt which made me wonder who took a shit in his cereal this morning.

When we got inside the guild I stomped over to Mira who made a weird face.

''Hey, Mira do you think you have a tub or something big enough for this poor kitty to take a bath in?" I looked down at the cat, seeing she was struggling to break free, which didn't really work out too well.

''There's actually a bucket I could give you. Let me get some water too.~" She said, before reappearing with a bucket full of warm water.

''Thanks,'' I took the bucket and placed it on the table Erza was sitting at. The redhead was asleep which I found unusual. I placed the black cat in and began scrubbing her head, revealing a white shape on her head. I couldn't make out what shape it was, but continued scrubbing. I almost ended up drowning the cat once I was done. I borrowed a towel, placing it on the cat's head then dried her off the best I could. ''There.'' I smiled.

''Er...thank you,'' she flicked her tail, looking over her shoulder to see Happy hovering over her, scaring her in the process in result of her begging me to save her life. She clawed at my legs which fucking hurt like hell. I put a red bow on her tail. She watched as I wrapped it around her tail, gently so she wouldn't scratch my face.

''No problem,'' I watched as Natsu and Gray began bickering with Juvia clinging to Gray's arm. I left the three, carrying the small cat in my arms, I headed for the doors. Erza woke up and glared at the two males, causing Juiva and Erza to fight. I would've loved to watch them fight. I placed the cat down onto the ground, turned around and went back into the guild. At first she seemed confused, but reluctantly followed close behind so she wouldn't get shut out of the guild. I looked down at her, letting out a sigh. ''Look, I thought you didn't like me.''

''I never said anything like that, did I?" She smirked showing her white fangs.

''Scram!'' I hissed.

''Give me a reason why,'' the cat licked her right paw waiting for me to answer.

Of course, I just met this cat but I already fell in love with her. She was so adorable. ''I dunno. Maybe because you have a family, or are needed somewhere else?"

''Pfft-'' She covered her mouth with her paws, ''You're one weird chick.''

''My name's _Lucy_,'' I puffed my cheeks. ''Do you wanna become a member of Fairy Tail or are you gonna follow me around forever?"

''I'll join your guild, on one condition,'' She moved to the side, revealing Happy who was holding onto her tail. ''Get him off.''

''O-okay..'' I ripped off the blue Exceed who began whining and opened the guild doors. He ran to Carla, chasing her in circles. Wendy wasn't sure what to do anymore so she facedesked. _That had to hurt..._''Let's go over to Mira so she can give you the mark.'' I picked up the cat, she let out a protest, but otherwise didn't care. I placed her on the counter. Mira looked up with a smile on her face.

''What do I have to do to join this guild?" She asked, flicking her tail back and forth as if she was being annoyed by something I couldn't see.

''Nothing, just tell me what color you want.~"

''Er...yellow,'' the cat turned around so her back was facing Mira. She pulled out the stamp, placing it on her black fur. Within seconds there was a yellow mark on her back. ''Thank you.''

''No problem,'' Mira gave us another bright smile, creeping the both of us out so we rushed over to Wendy and Romeo. The both of them looked bored. I'd have to say, it was kinda quiet today. I did my best to avoid Lisanna. Sure she was nice, but something was off about her.

''How about I call you Star-''

''Sure, knock yourself out,'' she quickly replied, cutting me off.

''Okay,'' I wasn't really sure what to say. I was going to have to gain Star's trust somehow. Maybe I already did. Who knows? Lisanna popped up out of no where. Star's tail began to fluff out. I just ignored her and opened up a book Levy reccomended me.

_**Star's Pov & vision~**_

_Everything was dark. There was no sign of life nor light. I fluffed out my fur, fear slowly crept into my heart. Filling my eyes as I fell to the ground. I tried my best to fight the gravity but I stayed on the ground. A breeze blew past me, which I found really awkward but hey, I finally got up...which took a lot of effort. I looked around, hoping someone was there. Anyone. I flicked my ears back and hugged my tail which had the red bow Lucy had given to me on it. Even if someone was here I knew I couldn't trust any of them but Lucy on the other hand. And that one cat...I sniffed the air to make sure I was actually alone, even though I was...or was I? I caught a whiff of something but I wasn't sure what it was. _

_Fire...? _

_I turned around slowly, accepting the darkness. I couldn't see anything but darkness. All of the sudden there were flames surrounding me. I saw a figure slowly approach me, but someone stood in front of me. _

''_Get down!" The voice hissed, pushing me onto the ground. I flattened out like a pancake and let out a squeak. The ground was cold and hard. The figure stopped, and turned it's head to the right. I watched as it began walking to another person who rose out of the roaring flames. Her eyes were clouded by smoke, making them water and turn red, clearly irritated by the smoke. I flattened my ears against my head, hoping the person wouldn't get caught by the other since the second figure seemed to be holding something in her arms. Something she was trying her best to protect. I could tell that it was a female because of the curves and the hair was tied in two pigtails...oh gods no. I covered my ears with my paws, sitting up. I looked over to see a white cat laying next to me. Her belly was flattened against the ground as if she was about to pounce on an invisible mouse. Even though I barely knew Lucy, she seemed like a really nice person. Kind and sweet, just like that one girl what was her name? Mira…? _

_I watched as she pulled the object close to her and nuzzled it. Tears streamed down her face. A cry pierced the silent atmosphere. A third figure appeared, I instantly knew who he was, but I didn't know his name. The guy with pink hair came up from behind Lucy, his right arm outstretched to his right. I could tell by the expression on his face he'd do anything to protect his nakama. I silently watched with the other cat next to me, both of us noticing that neither of the figures could see us. We continued to watch as Lucy nuzzled the bundle in her arms. A few tears strayed from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She tried her best not to cry in front of the unknown figure that stood before them. A fourth figure stepped out from behind the first. I thought it was an illusion but it turns out it wasn't. Natsu gritted his teeth. A low growl sounded from his throat as he lit his hands on fire. Lucy watched the flames lick hungrily at the mage's hands. She remembered Fleuve d' Etoiles, pulled it out and kept it close to her knowing the other figure would try to take this chance to attack her while Natsu pounced on the first one. _

**Present~**

I shook my head to clear my thoughts out. Who were those hooded figures I just seen? I looked over my shoulder to see Lucy with Natsu, bickering while Levy tried separating the both of them. Natsu didn't seem to be in a good mood today. It ended up raining that same day. I heard that the weather can affect a person's mood so maybe that's it...Lucy crossed her arms over her huge chest and began pouting. I heard the last of their conversation but that was it.

''Lucy,'' Natsu hissed, pulling the blonde from her the chair she was sitting in before continuing, ''Why go on a mission with Gray when you can go with me? What happened to Team Natsu, hm?" He dragged the Celestial mage up onto the table. Happy rolled past with a fish in his mouth. The cat I seen earlier chased him. She looked back at me and stared for a few seconds before she began searching for the missing Happy.

''Shut up you fire-breathing idiot,'' she puffed her cheeks as he nuzzled the blonde who stood in front of him. Eventually, Lucy stuck out her tongue to only have it licked by the Dragon slayer. ''ew, what'd you do that for?" She whined. ''Also, I'm going on that mission no matter what you say. You can try to stop me, but it won't work. Besides I'd like to try out a mission with Gray.''

Instead of answering her question, Natsu hugged her. ''Fine, idiot.'' He released her and sprawled out on the table, as if he didn't care anymore. Happy curled up on the slayer's stomach. I watched as a woman with blue hair appeared behind Lucy. A dark aura surrounded her. Lucy stared back at her while sweat-dropping.

''Juvia will not allow her love-rival to go on a mission alone with Juvia's Gray-sama,'' The water-woman hissed, making Lucy feel small.

**Lucy's Pov~**

I stared at Juvia for a few seconds before making a face, twitching, ''Let me go on a mission with Gray. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I don't even _love_ him you idiot!'' I fumed. What I had just done only made Juvia splash water in my face. I took it as a challenge so I dragged the bluenette outside of the guild. Cana rushed outside with a barrel and a whiteboard. She wrote down both of our names on opposite sides of the board. Natsu stood next to me, nervously sweat-dropping while trying to persuade me to back out of it. I shoved my keys in his face to shut him up.

_What am I even doing?_

_What if she beats me? _

_Mavis I don't want them to know about my Dragon slaying magic, but if it has to be now, then so be it. _

I closed my eyes, the sky darkened showing the stars. A bright light enveloped me. I just had to trigger my Dragon slaying magic _somehow_ but I didn't know how so I just did what came to me. I felt as if I was close when all of the sudden I collapsed onto the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing Natsu's face hovering over mine then everything went black.

**~Stars in the sky~**

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary. Porlyusica stepped into the room, glanced at me, then continued walking outside to sweep the porch. Natsu sat in a chair with Happy curled up on his lap. The slayer stared at me with his onxy eyes. How long was he there for? Probably not long… How long was I out for? It felt like I was out for at least a few hours. I wanted to activate my hidden powers, but in this conditon I'd probably use up the rest of my magic or worse. I rubbed my face just as the pink haired woman approached the side of my bed. She gave me this look like she knew I knew I was pregnant with the idiot's child. I sweat-dropped and watched her as she moved into another room with Happy following her. He asked her a bunch of weird questions though. Dumb cat! My brown eyes flicked over to Natsu who was now in the bed with me, lying on his side, facing me, of course. I let him cuddle me for a bit before my eyelids became heavy. Sleep hit me like a tidal wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter is called 'A star in the sky' because of Lucy's new Exceed, Star. She's pure black with a white star on her head, right above her eyes along with green eyes. It's 3:52 in the morning, 923 and I should be sleeping but I fell asleep around 6 or 7. Now all I want to do is sleep. X'D**

**Yes, I'm weird.~ I might need help with continuing this story since I'm not really coming up with ideas at the moment, so it's possible I might add in a lemon - since half of the rest of the chapters will be about battling and stuff. I'll try to think about what I should add. Maybe I'll have Lucy and Natsu go to a library with Levy - omfg done with myself right now. jfkdjakfjadkjfaksdswieoruqotypq**

**How can some people just sit there and hate NaLu? LaLu is eh. RoLu is okay. StingLu, gtfo. Go die in a hole. I ship NatZa as well so maybe I'll add in a oneshot.~ I'm also giving Star Carla's future sight powers, so they'll end up sisters. Gonna upload a GajEvy oneshot pretty soon. I'd like it to be around 10k, so on my Chromebook it'll be about 24 pages or more. It depends though. These pages suck. ene**

**Just sitting on my bed with my cat while trying to get my crazy brother to bed at 3:18 in the morning. My Levy and Kinana muse are surpassing my other muses. My Lucy muse is somehow in the middle of it with my Erza muse. My Mavis, Kagura muses have been shot down, but I still have my Mavis account for some weird reason. Mavis is adorable, how can people hate her? The same thing goes for Hisui. People hate her because she didn't do anything in the Eclipse arc. Dude, go eat some ice-**

**I'm sorry for not updating last Friday because I was trying to catch up with homework, plus I found out that my ''boyfriend'' was cheating on me, he kind of wants me to give him another chance but I'm not so sure. I've been thinking about it over the entire week. I love him - I just can't sit back and watch people toy around with my feelings. Like come the fuck on. Grow up. Maybe I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but all you did was play me like a harp. I'm not sure if I'm going to hop into college **_**if**_ **I graduate from high school. I'm on the edge right now and the only way to relieve stress is when I'm typing, talking to someone who's close to me, reading manga or listening to some openings. Snowy Fairy tho. I'm actually supposed to be typing my Personal Narrative tho. Lel nope-**

**Definitely not going to do it. **

**Anyway, my gums are slowly healing, but not fast enough. I kind of want Lucy's keys for Christmas because my aunt keeps asking me what I want for Christmas besides a gift card to Barnes & Noble. All I want is freaking gift cards to Barnes & Noble though! .**

**Guess what.**

**I just noticed I forgot to add in a Disclaimer for 'His shooting Star'-**

**Leave a review please. ;a;**


End file.
